


first time jitters

by castleinthesky (choirboyharem)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/castleinthesky
Summary: "Are you seriously gonna come just from this?""Uh, m-maybe?"
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	first time jitters

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to tumblr for flagging my blog as explicit and essentially killing it just a month or so after it was first made so i'll probably never get attention for my art on there for the rest of time! that's cool, just what i needed. i'll just post my art on here instead because fuck it


End file.
